Colette Marence
Summary Colette Marence is a Breton monk at the College of Winterhold, where she teaches. A paranoid, knowledgeable and tiresome mage, Colette is a Master in magic, but she specialized in Restoration that focuses on manipulation of life force, healing against malignant influences, fortification of attributes, and various application of strengthening individuals from vitality to Magicka. While she has a master level in arts of Magicka, she is also the Expert monk in the school of Restoration. She serves as the Dragonborn's teacher and guide at the college. In fact, she is a monk rather than a sorcerer who is both a master healer and a proficient combatant against undead. In the College, she is a well-known researcher in Wards and anti-Undead magic but her works are not well received. She is constantly berated for being a specialist and expert scholar in Restoration, which many mages often consider them better in the temples rather in schools. She is present in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and The Elder Scrolls Legends Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Colette Marence Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Female Age: Around 60s Classification: Breton, Master Mage, Expert Scholar in Restoration, Monk of College of Winterhold Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping (All magic brings changes in reality according to the caster's whim), Healing, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target she kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem she carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object), Fire Manipulation (At the level of a Master Mage, she has enough power to destroy entire armies with firestorms), Holy Manipulation/Life Manipulation through her mastery in Restoration (Especially, she is an expert in the field of anti-undead combats that involve dangerous Draugrs using Thu'um), Statistics Amplification (The school of Restoration is great at fortifying the body's attributes and abilities and augment strength, endurance, intelligence, agility, and other bodily attributes), Absorption (Restoration overlaps with Mysticism in this aspect. The mage in Restoration can transfer energy directly from the target to him or herself), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Summoning (She can summon and control a flame atronach), Resistance to Reality Warping and Magic that ignore our conventional standards. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Her power as a Master Wizard or Master Mage should be comparable or even above a minor Breton mage, who collapsed his own pocket dimension that contains the replica of Eagle Brook's village or Master Mages as described to be capable of destroying entire armies with firestorm) Speed: At least Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Mages can anticipate and react to spells cast by other mages and warriors, such as Redguards who can avoid arrows). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with shock spells and other magical attacks (Can cast shock spells, which function mechanically the same as natural lighting) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Colette, like other mages, aren't that proficient in close combat) Durability: Town level (Should be able to survive spells from other mages, and block them completely with wards) Stamina: Likely average physically. Her robes and hood along with other enchanted gears enhance her pool of magicka and its regeneration, and as a master mage, she should be able to cast a large number of spells without an issue of running of Magicka. Range: Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Master Robes of Restoration and Hood, several enchanted gears and scrolls Intelligence: Gifted. She is a mage gained her level of Magicka mastery through studying. Importantly, she is a very experienced monk that demonstrates great knowledge in restoration and especially arts against undead. Weaknesses: She is not well-liked among colleagues. Gallery 600px-SR-npc-Colette_Marence.jpg|Colette Marence in The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners